Heartbreakers/Heartseeker
Lore * ** Leader of the Heartseekers and self-described queen of hearts, Ashe is just a ruler with no tolerance for agony or grief as the season of romance approaches. Instead she'd rather fill the world with love... generally using projectile weapons. * ** Behind curtain one: a dashing man with an adventurous plan. It seems he'll only agree to dinner by lantern light, but you can bet his intentions are pure... It's Lucian, here to sweep you off your feet into the daring life of a Heartseeker. * ** A mechanical girl built to find and comfort broken hearts, Orianna still does not understand why people run from her when she's only trying to help them. Still, she goes about her duties diligently, performing beautiful clockwork dances for any who would give her a chance. * ** It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a... dove? Quinn takes up the mantle of the Heartseekers to channel her inner romantic, peppering the battlefield with dozens of razor-sharp arrows and giant, stinging bird scratches. * ** Love hurts, and Varus is ready to prove it with a quiver full of romance and the seasoned eye of a veteran matchmaker. Angelic harps follow him across the world as he searches for unwitting lovebirds, who soon find their chests pierced by deadly heart-shaped arrowtips. * ** Take a tumble with Heartseeker Vayne, the season of romance's number one exterminator of supernatural horrors! With her trusty crossbow, iron will, and years of brutal training, she'll make sure no heart will ever escape her grasp. Trivia General= * All of the skins of this theme were released during numerous Valentine's Day seasonal events. |-| Skins= Ashe HeartseekerSkin.jpg|Heartseeker Ashe Lucian HeartseekerSkin.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Orianna HeartseekerSkin.jpg|Heartseeker Orianna Quinn HeartseekerSkin.jpg|Heartseeker Quinn Varus HeartseekerSkin.jpg|Heartseeker Varus Vayne HeartseekerSkin.jpg|Heartseeker Vayne Media Videos= Heartseeker Quinn & Lucian Gameplay Ability Video| Love Is An All-Mid Battlefield Sweetheart Skins 2018 Trailer - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Ashe Heartseeker Splash concept 01.jpg|Heartseeker Ashe Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Michelle Hoefener) Lucian Heartseeker Concept 01.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lucian Heartseeker Concept 02.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Lucian Heartseeker model 01.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lucian Heartseeker model 02.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Lucian Heartseeker splash concept 01.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Lucian Heartseeker splash concept 02.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Lucian Heartseeker splash concept 03.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Lucian Heartseeker splash concept 04.jpg|Heartseeker Lucian Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Quinn Heartseeker Concept 01.jpg|Heartseeker Quinn Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Quinn Heartseeker Concept 02.jpg|Heartseeker Quinn Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Quinn Heartseeker Concept 03.jpg|Heartseeker Quinn Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Quinn Heartseeker Concept 04.jpg|Heartseeker Quinn Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Quinn Heartseeker Splash concept 01.jpg|Heartseeker Quinn Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Crow God) Quinn Heartseeker Splash concept 02.jpg|Heartseeker Quinn Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Crow God) Varus Heartseeker Splash concept.jpg|Heartseeker Varus Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Valentine Vayne.jpg|Heartseeker Vayne Promo Vayne Heartseeker Concept.png|Heartseeker Vayne Concept (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) |-| Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon1104 Heart Key.png|Heart Key ProfileIcon1105 Lovely.png|Lovely ProfileIcon1455 Heartseeker Quinn.png|Heartseeker Quinn ProfileIcon1456 Heartseeker Lucian.png|Heartseeker Lucian ProfileIcon1457 Heartseeker.png|Heartseeker ProfileIcon1458 Love Dove.png|Love Dove |-|Ward Skins= Bouquet Ward.png|Bouquet Ward Heartseeker Ward.png|Hearthseeker Ward Love Dove Ward.png|Love Dove Ward |-|Emotes= Heartbreaker Emote.png|Heartbreaker WP Emote.png|WP GG Emote.png|GG GLHF Emote.png|GLHF Cuporo Emote.png|Cuporo Category:Lore Category:Ashe Category:Lucian Category:Orianna Category:Quinn Category:Varus Category:Vayne Category:Heartbreakers